Scattered Stories
by Writerchix98
Summary: A collection of the Grimms many amusing and touching stories
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired by Kodak Moments to start little snippets of SG. I don't own any character, Ariana was created by Lara D. (I hope you don't mind that I used her in my short story. Its all out of respect of your awesome writing) Hope ya'll like! Im a little new to this so please tell me your honest opinion on what you think.

Driving  
Puck was laughing his head off as he looked into the passenger seat of his jeep and saw his pretty blonde girlfriend nearly having a heart attack."_Whats the matter Grimm?_" He joked. She shot him a deadly glare as he made a very sharp right turn."_Once we stop I am taking the keys for good!_" Sabrina managed to yell over the music he chuckled as he purposefully flew into a nearby parking lot, sending her into another shot of misery. Driving may just prove to be better than flying, in some cases.

Smurfs  
The Grimm kids were parked in the living room watching the smurfs with the youngest,Basil. It was easy to see who Pucks favorite character was, Jokey smurf. He sat with little Basil, laughing and smiling at the tv show. The next Daphne passed the two boys watching the show again, but this time Puck wasn't laughing with Basil. She walked up to him and saw him writing something in a book."What are you doing?" The confused girl questioned. "_Shh! Marshmallow! Im brainstorming and collecting valuable information from the all knowledgable smurf they call Jokey._"

Books  
The school bell rang as Sabrina and her friend Ariana rushed out of chemistry class. Finally! School was over and summer was here! All they needed to do was drop their extra books off at the library and they were free. There was no sign of Robin (Puck) anywhere, mush to Sabrina's surprise, and so she decided that he was probably already on the way home. But as they walked into the library they spotted him at the table reading a book! Shocked, Sabrina cautiously approached him. He was enthralled in his reading and didn't seem to notice her coming up to him. But as soon as she got close enough to see, she groaned at what she saw. Puck was reading "Prank Star Unleashed"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing :) I know Ariana was Daphne's friend, I simply wanted to use her character in my story. Read on!

Training

Puck and Sabrina were at it again, this time they were both equiped with wooden swords. Puck was in the air, jabbing at Sabrina as she yelled insults at him and blocking his every move. Hoping to catch her off guard, Puck landed on the ground and took a swing, catching Sabrina in the sholder. The injured girl shreiked and slowly sat down, as if considering taking another try at him. Puck burst out with his apologies and crowched next to her. She tried to shrug him off, but he was soon rubbing her oncoming bruise. Sabrina knew he would always be her best friend.

Job

Daphne's hands were sweating as she stepped through the doorway. She had been working up to this all day, hoping that she would be granted this great oportunity. Her hands clenched and unclenched, as she stood at the desk wondering what to do next. Should she clear her throat to let her presense known? Or should she wait?

Her answers came quickly as a smiling old lady turned from an ancient book and said, "_Liebling! Welcome into the Grimms line of fairytale detectives_."

Singing

Charming really did love Snow, he did! He just was simply irked when she would sing in the shower. Her voice was beautiful, but he really wasn't fond of the creatures that would follow the sweet melody right to their front porch.

Classmate

Sabrina was coming home for spring break from college with a boy. Sabrina, with a boy. The Grimms were elated when they heard this, except for Puck. Uncle Jake and him had also come back for the week to see Sabrina and this mystery guy. Puck decided to call her and see what was so great about this boy.

"_Hello?"_

_"Sabrina!"_

_"Oh hey Puck! Listen, you wouldn't believe-"_

_"About your new partner. Whats so great about him?"_

_"Puck he's an everafter!Who would have guessed, right? He is going to transfer to a culinary school and-"_

_"Whats his name?'_

_"Peter P-"_

Puck quickly slammed down the phone, fuming. He couldn't believe she had hooked up with his worst enemy! He had to act fast.

Sabrina pulled up to the house, worried. Puck hadn't picked up the phone after she called fifty times. Before she could warn the boy, he was out of the car and attacked by pixies. Sabrina frantically unbuckled and opened the door to find Peter already streaming with an unknown substance and screaming at the sting that it made. Puck soom came onto the scene, triumphant. He looked at his prisoner and gaped. This was a mistake.

"Puck," Sabrina sighed "His name is Peter Piper, from that old nursery rhyme, and I thought I had made myself clear to Daphne that he is my history partner!


	3. Chapter 3

**Avengers**

Sabrina and Puck were sitting in the theater watching the avengers, Sabrina taking notes on Black Widows mad skills and Puck taking mental totes on Iron man's sarcastic comments.

"Betcha their going to add the trickster king to the team next" Puck whispered to Sabrina, causing her to nearly choke on her popcorn. At this, Puck flew into the air and announced,

"I am the god of mischief!"

"Loki!" An old man shouted, and soon after fainted. Sabrina sighed as she had to get up and cover the frightened crown with forgetful dust.

**Acorns (Kisses)**

Daphne and Red were sitting in thr room watching Peter Pan, staring Jeremy Sumpter. The two girls were constantly sighing and giggling, soon tying acorns to chains and putting them ard their necks. They were so caught up in their obsession that they didn't notice Puck walking by and stoping at their door. They never had an acorn on their lawn again.

**Sunflowers**

Today was their 50th anniversary. He should have been here to celebrate it with her. But he wasn't. She was always so strong for her family, naturally seeing the bright side of the situation, but today was always an exception. She didn't even feel like cooking, all she wanted was peace and quiet as she locked herself in her room. Their room. Suddenly a frail hand slipped something under the door, a sunflower. She picked it up and admired her favorite flower and smiled. She always told Basil that there was more to the wolf than met the eye.

**Skydiving**

Sabrina never had an interest in skydiving, she didn't even like the idea. But after a consistent year of her boyfriend nagging her to go with him, she finally gave in. On the plane she had to have changed her ming at least 50 times before jumping out. She wasn't chicken, she just wanted to live. Those were the exact words that she screamed when her parachute wouldn't deploy. Sometimes it pays to have a boyfriend with wings.


End file.
